narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaien Shinto
History Kaien was just a boy when it happened... Lightning storms raged, rain shot down to the ground, Kaien and his parents were the only ones outside at the time...or so they thought...smoke filled the scene, the rain kept pouring leaving slight openings in the cloud of smoke all Kaien saw man in a black robe with red clouds on it. He woke up, weeks later in critical condition but instead of being in Amegakure like he was he was in Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. Kaien instantly regained awareness and after the ones who got him back to health noticed the nature of his chakra, the bolted off without a word as he had no where to go, Kaien began living in Konoha, attending the academy and living off of the scraps of food he could scavenge. Appearance Shane is a young man with a build that nobody can really be afraid of, he has long, messy dark brown hair that often falls over his eyes, and his skin is pretty pale. His usual attire consists of a long sleeve, gray undershirt black pants with silver lining around the waste and the right thigh, a black fingerless glove on his right hand and a black Un-zipped jacket over his shirt. Personality To some....he's just a teenager with no reason to be miserable...but he's emotionally broken inside...he can't meet a new friend without causing them pain...he can't reunite with an old one without causing huge problems...your typical emo some might say...but to those who stay by his side long enough...those who can stand him long enough..under neath his stormy attitude lies a nice, caring soul he puts his friends far before anything else. On his free time he trains to protect those close to him and he'd defeat anyone who threatens his friends. Equipment Kaien wields his father's sword. It is slung over his back making it appear that he has a dark sash over his black vest. Abilities Kenjutsu Kaien is very skilled in the art of weaponry as his parents trained him at an extremely young age. He continued to train as a way to honor his parents. Intelligence Kaien is a prodigy, he thinks many, many steps ahead in all problems and it doesn't take him long to get the hang of a new jutsu. Taijutsu Kaien's taijutsu isn't exactly something he can brag about. It's merely average at best but he's creative about it by using Swift Release to his advantage with swift strikes and high agility. Ninjutsu Kaien's ninjutsu on the other hand, is above average. He combines his Dark Release and his Swift Release to preform many jutsu by quickly absorbing his opponents chakra. Nature Transformation Kaien posseses the Dark Release Kekkei Genkai. This kekkei genkai allows him untilise all forms of nature transformation, once he absorbs a specific natural affinity. He is immune to nearly all ninjutsu that is being thrown at him. He also utilizes Swift Release, increasing his speed exponentially allowing him to dodge physical attacks and counter with faster taijutsu or kenjustu. Stats